Now the World
by Crimson Rose327
Summary: Second Story: Summary: Second Story: After four years Sora returns to Destiny Islands but not everything is how he expected it to be…and some promises just weren’t made to be kept.
1. Now The World

**Title: "Now The World" **

**Author: CrimsonRose327 **

**Genre: Angst **

**Summary: Riku decides to give his heart to the darkness, in exchange for a chance to forget. One-shot, Riku P.O.V. **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix. Uh…Mickey belongs to Disney I guess and the the song "Now the World" belongs to A.F.I. **

"Now the world"

**_Summer I painted, a scene, that lit the stars for me,  
Said, "I can erase it for you dear."  
That summer created, those words, that came to life in three,  
They were denied by you.  
Summer I laid down, below, the glitter adorned night,  
And silently sparkled, my own way.  
Summer I laid down, by you, and shared my frail light,  
You gave the dark to me.  
(You gave the dark to me) _**

I stood atop the snow-covered mountain, the cold surrounding me like a blanket, beckoning me forward. The road was long, a winding path that criss-crossed throughout the mountain ending at two large intricate doors.

According to Ansem my biggest desire lay beyond those doors. Once I stepped through those doors I would be granted the ability to be free. No longer would I be chained by memories of "friends", if that's what you'd even call them. I had suffered at her hands for too long. He had said…even if it was unconsciously. I loved her so much…I went through so much to save her…and she repaid me by denying me. She chose _him_ as her protector.

_'It is better that I forget, that I surrender completely. The darkness is all I have left…my last chance.'_ These were the thoughts that carried me to the doors. The snow path that led the way did not seem so long, it didn't matter. I would do anything to forget.

**_I looked inside,  
(I)  
To find,  
(Wanted)  
The one I sent away.  
(This excoriation)  
I nearly froze, when I stepped inside,  
(I)  
To find,  
(Thrive on)  
The flowers turned to Grey.  
(This self mutilation)  
I closed my eyes, and kissed them one last time._**

Oh. 

As soon as I pushed them open I felt something stir inside me. Only the chosen could open this door…and I had managed it effortlessly. So I did have a purpose. I was just as good as him! I was better than him! I was always the strongest…why couldn't she see that? My purpose was to feed the heartless, to become a sacrifice to the darkness! The very thought filled me with joy.

Memories I had long forgotten passed in front of my eyes, as if I had watched them and not lived them. I remembered everything. I remembered her…how she'd push her auburn hair behind her ear and challenge me to a race. I'd always let her win. She was short tempered and passionate…and oh so beautiful. She was the reason (though we didn't know at the time) for me and Sora's "friendly competition". A beautiful temptress, oblivious to her powers.

**_Summer a morning, so pale, alone when they found me,  
As I remained sleeping, I heard them say,  
"This summer created, a boy, of abject misery."  
He was designed by you.  
(He was designed by you) _**

The darkness pulled me deeper, surrounding me. No more was it something I saw and felt, it was something I _was. _A feeling of utter relief caught me by surprise as I allowed wisps of darkness pin me down. Slowly the memories flashed before my eyes before fading away completely. A smile formed on my face as I lay back and allowed my heart to surrender to the tranquil darkness. _  
_  
**_I looked inside,  
(I)  
To find,  
(Wanted)  
The one I sent away.  
(This excoriation)  
I nearly froze, when I stepped inside,  
(I)  
To find,  
(Thrive on)  
The flowers turned to Grey.  
(This self mutilation)  
I closed my eyes, and kissed them..._**

The memories of her then flashed quickly, no longer could I remember her eyes, her hair, her smile. My eyes widened in terror when I could no longer recognize the sound of her laugh. She was my addiction. I should forget about her…all she does is hurt me, and yet I could not live without her. My memories with her were the most precious to me, and here I was practically watching them be erased.

"You're a coward." I heard a harsh voice say. I looked up into the face of King Mickey himself. His face was twisted in a way anyone rarely saw. He was angry.

"Leave me alone" I mumbled drowsily. "I want to forget," I stated as the darkness slowly veiled my eyes.

"You have no right to forget! Your not the only one who was hurt!"

I knew he was right, I was just as cowardly as Ansem and Maleficent, hiding behind the darkness because the light was the scarier path.

**_So like a lost child,  
I will hide.  
(Now the World)  
And like lost lie,  
I will find.  
(Now the World)  
_  
_Find a way to return to the ones who made me,  
Cover your eyes and we'll die together._**__

I willed her heart to me. I desperately tried to reach out and grab it, wherever it was. Why should she waste her life waiting for Sora? I'm right here, I could take care of her. I wanted to scream…"WHY WAIT FOR HIM? I'M RIGHT HERE!" But she wouldn't hear me. She was just like me. She heard what she wanted to, saw what was convenient.

"Do you think…she'll notice I'm gone?" I asked as the darkness crept up my neck, already having claimed my body. "The girl I…"It struck me then, reality stuck me like a brick in the face, I couldn't remember.

**_Will you cry for me,  
Or will you cry with me?_**

Will you cry for me,  
Will you cry for me,  
Or will you cry with me?

Will you cry for me,  
(I've been a lonely one)  
Will you cry for me,  
(I've had this whole world)  
Or will you die with me?  
(Drained from me)

Will you cry for me,  
(Am I the only one)  
Will you cry for me,  
(I've had this world)  
Or will you die with me?  
(Drained from me, drained from me.) 

What was this place? Who was this creature standing before me, his mouse like features unmistakable as he turned and slowly walked away. " I could have helped you Riku, if only you had let me"

I wanted to call out to him. I had so many questions…who was Riku? Where was I? My head throbbed with pain. I couldn't remember anything. Except…except for one voice, a soft velvety voice that reverberated throughout the cave.

_"What do you plan to do when you get there?" _

_"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?" _

_"…hee hee, thanks…I guess."  
_  
**_Summer I painted, a scene, that lit the stars for me,  
Said, "I can erase it for you dear." _**

****

_A/N: Yes, I know…it sucked. I haven't played Kingdom Hearts in a while so forgive me if the dialogues a little messed up. There's something wrong with it…but I'm not quite sure… please review and tell me what needs to be improved to make this a semi-decent story. Thanks for reading! _

_CrimsonRose327_


	2. The Boy who Destroyed the World

**Title: "The Boy who Destroyed the World" (Title has no connection w/ the story…it's just the song I'm using)**

**Author: CrimsonRose327 **

**Genre: Angst **

**Summary: Second Story: After four years Sora returns to Destiny Islands but not everything is how he expected it to be…and some promises just weren't made to be kept. **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix. and the song "The Boy Who Destroyed the World" belongs to A.F.I. **

_A/N: This is not a continuation of "Now the World"…basically this is gonna be a series of one-shots showing what happened to the characters after Kingdom Hearts while ignoring the fact that there is a Kingdom Hearts 1.5 out and a Kingdom Hearts 2 coming out. Uh…I guess…in a strange way, "Now the World" represents hope and this story represents dissapointment, their will be another story…I'm not sure what that will suggest though…suggestions are welcome…I'm talking to much aren't I?_

"**The Boy Who Destroyed the World" (**

Sora smiled as his barefeet touched the hot sand. It seeped inbetween his toes and stuck to his moist feet. It had been four years since he had last been on Destiny Island. As the keyblade master he had a lot to take care of before he could finally return home. He remembered the promise that he made to Kairi...he only hoped that she didn't forget. He noticed that everything was the same as he made his way to the docks, not bothered at all by the burning heat eminating from the sand, he was just so happy to be home. He frowned as he saw no boats. "Everyone must be in town," he thought dissapointed. No one had come here so there were no boats to get back either.

A fter awhile of waiting on the sand the heat began to get to him. He stood up, heading over to the secret place.

He ran his hand along the dull outline of what used to be the door to the world. He had defeated the heartless but it had come at a price. No longer did his eyes shine with the innocence he once had, and his smiles weren't as sincere as they used to be. He only hoped that Kairi could learn to love him as he was now. In four years he'd never doubted her. She'd said she'd wait…and he believed her. But there was something about the desertedness of the island that discouraged him. He expected, when he came falling out of the sky, to see Kairi sitting on the beach, waiting patiently for him…he had predicted her reaction…looked forward to her smile…but here there was nothing awaiting him but hot sand and salty water.

**_Once there was boy who had vibrant glow, but as it goes, someone took it from him.  
One day through the rain I heard him meekly moan, he said  
"Will you wrap your arms around me as I'm falling?"  
Remember when Remember when Remember when we were all so beautiful? Never  
Again Never Again But since then we've lost our glow._**

His eyes glimpsed a small flicker in the corner of the cave, behind a bush that he never remembered being there. He recognized that as the place where he had drawn himself giving Kairi the Paupou. Slowly he made his way over there, moving apart the bush so that the picture was visible. There was a new addition to the picture…something he had never seen before, another hand was drawn, this one outstretched from Kairi, holding a paupou out to Sora. His face lit up with delight at this. She was waiting for him, just like she promised. New found hope crept into Sora's heart as the sunset that day. He entered one of the old wooden cabins deciding to get a good nights rest there so he could greet his friends in the morning.

**_They said it hurt their eyes but he would never know that they were filled with_**

**_regret as their own dissipated._**

**_He said, "I now feel more desperately alone, even though they wrapped their_**

**_arms around me as I'd fallen."_**

Sora's eyes slowly opened as the sun poured in through the cracks in the rotting plywood…he was amazed that in the last four years this thing hadn't been knocked down by a hurricane or something, or maybe it did…but Kairi rebuilt it so everything would be just as it was when he last saw it. His heart lept at the thought as, running a hand through his spiky hair he left the cabin to go sit on the dock.

He saw three boats in the distance, they appeared to be racing, well two seemed to be racing, the third seemed to be following slowly, making sure no one got hurt. Sora laughed "Just like old times," he thought as the boats got closer and he could see the owners faces. In the lead was Selphie…she had barely changed in four years. Her hair had grown longer but her eyes were still bright and playful. She was determined to win rowing with all her might. In the second boat was Tidus, he had grown taller and stronger but his blonde spiky hair was still the wild unmanageable mess it always was, and he still held back, so Selphie could think she was winning. In the last boat was Wakka, in four years he had become almost an adult but he automatically knew it was the same old Wakka as soon as he heard him yell,

"Slow down, ya!"

**_Remember when Remember when Remember when we were all so beautiful? Never  
Again Never Again But since then we've lost our glow.  
Remember when Remember when Remember when we were all so beautiful? Never  
Again Never Again But since then we've lost our glow._**

The boats docked and Selphie did her victory dance as the other boys tied down their boats. Sora scanned the water but their was no auburn hair beauty rowing toward the island…not even a boat. Sighing he got up jumping off the side of dock so he was standing in back of his friends.

"Hey guys, remember me?" He asked playfully laughing at the awestruck looks he got from his friends.

"Sora…is that you?" Tidus asked taking a step forward. Before he could answer Selphie lurchered forward in a bear hug that would crush even the mightiest of men. Sora hugged and greeted each of them, not worrying about manliness as he openly hugged his best friends, male or female.

He spent the day catching up on changes that had happened, people who had moved away and people that had moved to the town, what had become of their other friends and other things like that.

As the sunset he climbed into Selphies boat with her, beginning for the long row home.

"Say Selphie," Sora mumbled curiously. "Why didn't Kairi come to the island with you guys? Is she sick?"

Selphie looked at him sadly before exchanging looks with Wakka and Tidus in the boats next to her. "He doesn't know," Selphie sad sadly as the towns dock came into view.

"Doesn't know what?" Sora asked "What don't I know?"

Tidus sighed, "Two years ago, after the news of Riku's death…Kairi couldn't take it anymore Sora…she jumped into the ocean…she killed herself,"

**_They said it hurt their eyes, but he would never know that they were claiming_**

**_regret as their own..._**

**_their own dissipated…_**

_A/N:…heh heh…yes…I know this sucked…don't hurt me…but go ahead and flame me… uh…just…don't forget to review ok?Thanks!_


End file.
